They're at it again
by Bookybookbook
Summary: Ron and Hermione's constant bickering from the point of view an unfamiliar fellow Gryffindor. It gets better! R&R please
1. They're at it again

Disclaimer: Out of the thousands of people who write on this site, do you really think _I_ am JK Rowling? Well sorry to disapoint you.

A/N: OK so I've realised the error of my ways and have decided to replace the first chapter because it's obviously done it's damage rather well. Notice, my original readers, that I've changed the Gillian comment so that people know it was a mistake by the narrator and _not _the writer… ah very smart I know!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They're at it again 

Well they're at it again. Harry Potter's weird friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Every single Gryffindor knows (even the tiny 1st years who have been here for three months) that they are in _love_ with each other.

Its old news. It's been happening for years. I think the first major fight they had was on Christmas day a few years back after the Yule Ball. I remember it particularly well because they were fighting about Granger's date. You would usally remember a row if it was about a fourteen year-old boy thinking he was better than the world's best seeker wouldn't you? I thought it was quite funny. Granger didn't though. Trust a sport-obsessed celebrity to pick the one girl out of any in this school who would rather go with someone else.

They think that no one pays attention to them but actually everyone is waiting for that _glorious_ moment when they stop turning our common room into a screaming contest and finally decide to shut each other's big mouth and snog.

Of course they haven't been told but Weasley's older brothers, Fred and George (legendary for their Umbridge-is-cow-do-anything-to-get-her-out rebellion) established bets ages ago based on how many fights it will take for the two of them to shut up and finally go out. So far anyone who has bet under one-hundred and fifty has lost.

Well today they seem to be fighting about Weasley trying to get Granger to do his work for him – a rather common argument of theirs. They're sitting next to each other on one of the couches by the fire, but they are obviously trying to get as far away from one another as possible. Granger has a hand on her hips and is looking at her future husband in utter disgust. Every now and then, they edge back a fraction further, trying to see who can get closer to the arm of the couch without falling over the side no doubt.

Oo she called him a thick git! I can't help but notice a couple of my friends around me are smirking at each other, I suppose I should point out that although this is rather annoying and is getting _very _old, the pair do manage to come up with some impressive insults to throw at each other.

She must be in a particularly bad mood however, because we can't forget that they are supposed to be friends, and they are both secretly (but not so secretly) in love with each other. You can tell they regret what they say afterwards but right now… well let's just say that anything goes.

The redness in Weasley's face has just intensified, he's looking more and more like a tomato every second. He's opened his mouth for a nasty retort, but I think Potter's spotted the danger because he's just stepped in. He's looking almost as angry as they are, it must really get to him. Damn, the voice of reason has just entered… okay, maybe not as reasonable as I thought because he has just called them both idiots.

Time: 5.45pm. Hardly anyone has gone down to dinner, after casting a filthy look at Harry, Granger has stormed off to her dormitory, she doesn't usually come out after a row like that till the next day so this seems to be a another foodless night for her. Pity, there was some very nice roast beef on the menu tonight.

But neverthless, we're all relieved, we can have a reasonably quiet common room which doesn't occur much these days. Fancy them both being prefects (and Granger a know-it-all) and ignoring their own rules of shouting in the common room. And I think the other prefects are too scared to have their heads bitten off to say anything. I don't blame them, Weasley looks like he's going to murder the next poor soul who comes within three feet of him.

Oh no! Weasley's younger sister, Gillian… no Ginny (I've just been told off by one of my _very annoying_ friends who's _breathing down my neck_) has approached him, she must be trying to console him. I _would_ be admiring her bravery if it didn't seem to me to be more like insanity. She has guts in any case - and she's going to be _killed_… what a waste.

OK slight exageration I admit, she hasn't been murdered by here lovesick brother, but it looks like he said something really rude because now she's getting as angry as Granger was. She seems to have inherited the same characteristics as Ron; her ears are becoming as scarlet as his were minutes ago. Oh fantastic. _My_ ears will be ringing when I go to bed tonight.

A/N: I hope this has been an improvement, the original was… well trash I admit. I just also have to point out that I definitley don't feel the same about Harry's best friends as the narrator, I think they are fantastic and I love them to bits! But I think we've seen enough of my particular point-of-view already, time for a change.


	2. The Row Hangover

A/N: okay I'm a lot happier with this chapter than the last one I might fix the first one up because I didn't get the effect I wanted to apparently. This is an experiment I just wanted to try writing differently from someone else's point of view. Thanks to Wesker888 and Bonnie Radcliffe. Glad you enjoyed it but I know it could be better so thanks for the criticism Imperial Princess. And last but not least the Ginny/Gillian thing was on purpose, the idea is that the narrator doesn't know much about Ron's sister and they got the name mixed up. Really I'm one of the biggest fans and no matter what I might say in this story I LOVE Harry Potter and his two best friends!

Disclaimer: Yes I am JKR and have resorted to writing on fanfiction for free having given up on the seventh book. Yes I was lying once again I'm sorry to disappoint you.

* * *

**The Row Hangover.**

Today should be a very interesting one concerning the affairs of the 'Meant-to-be-together-but-refuse-to-admit-it' couple a.k.a Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and their unknown audience.

Whenever a pair of friends has a fight, the next day they have what I like to call 'the row hangover'. Some snap at each other for the whole day. Others pretend that nothing happened at all and they go about life pretending everything's normal (this particular hangover has been observed to linger around the masculine and emotionless males). Then there are those who immediately break out crying and collapse in each other's arms barely managing to say their apologies (usually the emotional females in their senior years at school).

But there is no way that Weasley and Granger's hangovers would be anything like these. They don't deny that they had a fight, they don't want to start another fight by continually throwing insults at each other and they definitely don't forgive each other so quickly. No they'd rather do the normal thing – the cold shoulder.

Hopefully this should bring a couple of pleasant days of peace where the pair refuses to talk to each other. Or it could swing the opposite way and the days tension could finally snap after dinner and they could blow at each other again. But let me assure you that never will they be considering the feelings of increased boredom brewing in their fellow Gryffindors.

We're down at breakfast. I'm sitting a fair way from the couple but I can see what's been happening. Potter is sitting between the pair of them looking very annoyed but trying to ignore the stony silence between his two friends. I feel really sorry for Potter actually, he's had to put up with a lot. I wonder what he thinks about his two best friends. Maybe we could organise for him to get them together. I'll think about it. Well, nothing much is happening so I'll update you later if there are any further developments. Peace out.

* * *

Well folks, my hopeful predictions of a pleasant evening tonight have 'blown up in my face', as my _dear_ friend likes to call it. My more gloomy second prediction however, has come quite true.

Granger was indeed giving Weasley the cold shoulder, and vice versa, but unfortunately, it seemed too difficult for her. I heard the last straw was when Weasley handed Granger a pile of dragon dung instead of essence of newt for a potion ingredient. But that specific source of gossip is rather unreliable (you wouldn't really expect a nosy second year Ravenclaw to know would you?).

Anyway Granger is ranting on about how Weasley hasn't seemed to forget that night when she went to the Yule Ball with the famous Quidditch player instead of him. They might constantly bite each other's heads off about mild problems but - ah, this is the heart and soul of their arguments - this could be the night! Excuse me for a few minutes I need to dash over to Dean Thomas and give him some money. Not to worry I'll tell you if it has gone anywhere.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Like it or hate it? I haven't written like this before remember so go easy. There's one more chapter after this so look out for it its called 'The sneeze which ruined it all' yes it is a good name thank you lol and then I'm stuck I'll need help for ideas. Sorry it was pretty short but the next one should come soon so don't worry! 


	3. The untimely sneeze

A/N: I've lost the sheet to my draft so this probably won't be as good as it should have been. Note: The identity of the narrator will _forever_ remain a secret (actually I haven't really thought who it is but its not really about them anyway is it?). OK thanks to everyone who reviewed, Wesker888, Imperial Princess (it's nice to know you like it now), and Araidel I hope this chapter is just as good! I guess the way I started writing this story didn't end up working :( And one more note I totally disagree with the narrators opinion on Harry just so you know.

Disclaimer: If I was JKR then Sirius, James, Lily and Dumbledore would all still be alive, there be no such thing as Voldemort and Snape and I'd have no story at all!'

* * *

Harry Potter. 'The _Chosen_ one'. The most wonderful guy in the world… right? Well tell me, dear reader, do you honestly believe all that slosh? If he really is the one to beat You-Know-Who then shouldn't it be _easy _to do such a simple thing as bring his two best friends together? Apparently not. As a matter of fact he might just be the one that's kept them apart in the first place. 

So if you think about it, it's his entire fault that the whole common room receives a thumping headache on a regular basis. Who would have thought that he'd be out to ruin his best friends' happiness? He just never struck me as that kind of person.

So I guess you're wondering what happened? I don't really want to tell you its too depressing. Well don't blame me anyway, if afterwards you find yourself wondering sadly what's happened to this once sane world of ours and let's just say that those headaches of yours, aren't about to stop anytime soon. Don't say I didn't warn you.

After I finished writing I ran over to Dean – keeping an eye on the screaming pair the whole time. They were an inch apart from each other… yes they were yelling in each others faces and glaring but honestly, I haven't seen them so close to each other before, their noses were almost touching. They looked quite sweet.

Have you noticed that Weasley's ears go bright red whenever he gets angry? I haven't actually been that close to him when he's yelled his head off before – I like to keep a safe distance. And as for Granger, the only warning sign she displays to tell you to run and hide is a fast rising voice meaning you never get much headway.

They were still shouting about Krum and they were the angriest I've ever seen them! It was quite frightening, Weasley's head looked like it might explode if it went any redder.

But it didn't last and by the time I had pulled out my money purse and I was fumbling to drop a galleon in Dean's hand, Granger's voice had gone quiet and I had to take a step closer to hear her properly. "What was the real problem about Victor? Why were you so mad that I hadn't gone with you?" I _couldn't _believe it. I was sure this was it! It was quite odd; all of sudden Weasley's face lost all it's colour as quickly as it had gained it, by now he just looked like he wanted o throw up.

But here comes the unbearable part folks. Yes, this was a rarity, most likely a one-off. You weren't expecting this to happen again anytime soon. The whole common room was holding its breath (I felt like throwing a party!). Weasley opened his mouth (about to reply something incredibly romantic I'm sure) when - queue best friend number three: the wonderful Harry Potter!

Guess what he did – he sneezed. Right then, that magical moment and he sneezed! What a prat! The _Chosen _One can't even _choose_ to hold it in for just a few more seconds! It's too important for that! Hasn't he heard that there's a cure for sneezes? You'd think with that wondeful secret power that he 'has' to beat You-Know-Who he'd be able to hold back a pathetic sneeze. It wasn't even that loud, it sounded rather wimpy if you ask me.

Well the damage was done. I think they realised what they were about to do and came out of their own little worlds. Weasley closed his eyes in pain - very sad -and when he opened them Granger had ran off to her dorm again. He looked like he didn't know what just happened and now he's sitting on the couch wide eyed and with that idiotic blank look boys get on their face.

Nevertheless, I don't need to tell you that the whole common room is seething. This could have been the night when they both finally went quiet. But yet again we only have temporary peace. I don't think Potter knows just what he interrupted.

The only person who's happy right now is Dean Thomas; I wouldn't be surprised if he's just become about ten galleons richer, I wasn't the only one betting that tonight would be the night.

After Granger left the whole common room broke out in sinister muttering, myself included. I've seen to it personally that while walking past him, Potter received the darkest glare I could muster. Judging by the puzzled look that he gave my friends, I gathered he doesn't know why we're all so angry, its not surprising, he always struck me as a dullard when it came to romance, Weasley isn't very different I have to add though.

HA! Well I've found there is some good left in that huge family of theirs and her name is Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. She has just stalked up to Potter and slapped him! They usually get on really well those two. Wow how could I ever mistake her name? What a champion, excuse me, I have to go and thank her, at least _someone_ has the peace of mind of her fellow Gryffindors at heart.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Like it? Review review review! I've established the proper way to write these now, it's only taken me 3 chapters! I need ideas though because well it's a big hole for them to get themselves out of now. 


End file.
